Who is that Girl?
by Charisma Brendon
Summary: After Inca Mummy Girl and Halloween, Xander and Oz have a chat.


Title: Who iis/i that Girl?

Rating: PG

Characters/Pairing: Xander and Oz featuring backup vocals by Willow/Oz

Summary: Long story short version: Oz and Xander have a chat.

Spoilers: Covers a bit of Inca Mummy Girl and Halloween.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the DVDs.

Dedication: For LJ user imaginary_lives, my BtVS_santa giftee.

Notes: Beta'd by the lovely McQuinn with special shout-out to Doc. Any mistakes are mine.

* * *

Oz's band had been selected to play the Cultural Exchange Dance at the Bronze and while Devon warbled about fate, he caught his first glimpse of That Girl. He very distinctly remembered her leaning against a chair, because her costume was too bulky for her to sit, and talking to a tall, dark-haired guy and one of the exchange students.

Unlike the bikini-wearing Cordelia, she had been covered from head to toe in Eskimo garb, complete with harpoon.

It came as a bit of a surprise when the Eskimo ignored the trademark "hey" he offered after the set. Well, maybe she didn't ignore him, per se. The thick hood of her parka most likely offered a shield from noise and he _did_ come up behind her. Either way, he was left a little awe-struck when she rushed away without even turning around.

"Who _is_ that girl?" he had wondered aloud for the first time with a tiny smile playing at the corners of his lips.

The second viewing happened the previous night, Halloween. After a long night of playing his guitar for drunk people dressed as witches and oddly realistic cats at the Shelter Club, he was relieved to be driving home. Just as he slowed to approach the stop sign, there ishe/i came. This time, she was dressed as the type of girl he'd see at one of the Dingoes' shows. In a midriff-baring scarlet top, leather skirt and heeled boots, she strutted across the street.

He uttered the words that always seemed to push their way out when he thought about the Eskimo/now-rocker chick. "Who iis/i that girl?" If a car hadn't pulled up behind his van and honked, he didn't know how long he would have idled there.

But, he went to bed that night knowing with absolute certainty that he would discover the identity of That Girl.

He awoke Saturday morning with a purpose: To net-gain himself some discounted Halloween candy. As soon as he walked into Sweet Surrender, Sunnydale's only candy shop, he grabbed a hand basket and headed straight for the chocolate. He was a bit surprised that someone else was shopping for candy at nine in the morning, but he was even more surprised when he realized the only other customer was Xander Something-or-other from English class.

"Hey," Oz greeted with an unseen nod.

Xander turned his head enough to see who spoke before turning his attention back to look at his delicious options. "Hey. Oz, right?"

"Yeah." He grabbed a bag of pumpkin-shaped Reese's and dropped them in his basket.

"This is the hardest decision I've ever had to make. It's like choosing a favorite child. Do I go with the Hurricane bar? Milky Way with bats on the wrapper?" Xander pondered aloud.

"Or perhaps the be-mooned Snickers," Oz offered.

"Hmm. Then when the wrappers collide, it will be a hurricane of moons and bats. I do like this idea." Xander nodded.

They stood in silence, both studying the wall of treats and occasionally adding something to their respective purchase piles. Oz didn't find it particularly uncomfortable, but he had seen Xander in class enough to know that he _needed_ to talk.

Xander piped up, "I saw your band play at the exchange dance. You were good."

"Thanks. We try to not suck. What culture did you represent?"

"Italy masquerading as Montana. I wore a poncho and got to pretend to smoke a cigar, so that was...neat," Xander said while he moved to the gummy section.

Oz perked up. "Poncho? Were you talking to an Inuit at any point?"

Xander frowned. "Inuit? I was with a South American princess," he said, pausing with an almost invisible shudder. "And an Eskimo," he tacked on as an afterthought.

Oz frowned. "Why did you shudder?"

"What?" Xander asked with force disbelief. "I didn't do that."

"You did."

"Why would I do that? It's not like she tried to kill us or anything." He laughed nervously as his grip tightened on his hand basket.

"Sure. Anyway. The Eskimo. Who was she?"

Xander raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just taking an interest in Inuit culture."

"You keep saying that word. I don't think it means what you think it means."

Oz chuckled. "I'm just curious. What's her name?"

"Willow."

Willow. That was a nice name. "Is she seeing anyone?"

Xander was examining a pack of gummy bugs. "She sees a lot of people," he answered and picked up a box with test tubes full of candy labeled brains and eyes. "Ugh. Better not risk it. You never know here," he muttered and put it back on the shelf.

"What? Risk?"

"What? No. Well, I have a dentist appointment coming up and no one likes cavities!"

Oz nodded. "Of course. Is she taken?"

And just like that, he had Xander's full attention. "If you're asking if she's dating anyone, the answer is no. If you're asking if you have a friend wall to break through before you can even talk to her, the answer is yes. What are your intentions? I know all about you band guys." Xander eyed him distrustfully.

"I'm looking for a girlfriend, not a groupie," Oz assured him. "I just want to know her. Who she is; what she likes."

Xander nodded. "I'll consider it."

"I'll buy you a Hurricane bar."

"You really think I'd sell out my best friend for a piece of chocolate?" Xander asked incredulously.

"Two."

"Done! Willow Rosenberg: Sixteen, thinks too much, smartypants, hacker extraordinaire, cries every time she watches iA Goofy Movie./i"

After paying for their purchases, Oz passed the candy as promised.

"Mmm, delicious bonus mental-health-scarring Hurricane bars. I'll save _you_ for later," Xander promised the confectioneries as he dropped them into his own bag of goodies.

"Mental-health-scarring?" Oz asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Xander's eyes widened. _Damn it. _ "What? I didn't say that."

"No, you did."

"It's a long, traumatic story. Let's just say it involved a clown and leave it at that."

"Fair enough. Clowns are creepy."

"You know, Oswald, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Xander checked his watch. "Well, time to hit the dusty trail. Still have to pick up doughnuts for the team."

Oz nodded slightly. "Next on my list is cleaning my van. See you around."

He was already driving away by the time Xander called after him. "Wait! Van? No! Bad!"

While he himself was hardly normal, Oz felt there was something iffy about that Xander kid. He was far too skittish to not be hiding something and Oz had the feeling he'd find out _what_ soon enough.


End file.
